Wreck-It Rhonda: High School
by jo-beagle
Summary: For Rhonda Reilly, her life isn't the best. Mostly because she is always being overshadowed by her older sister Phoenix. So when Rhonda decides that it's time for a change, not everything goes according to plan. Can she save the school in time, or will it be to late? 'Gender Bent version of Wreck-It Ralph set in High School'
1. Chapter 1: Inroductions

**Alright, I know what I said in my other story Young Gum about making my version of the Fix-It kids. But I figured that I might as well start this story before my head explodes. This is basically a gender bent version of Wreck-It Ralph that takes place in high school. The four main characters are Rhonda Reilly, Vancent Von Schweetz, Phoenix Reilly Jr. and Thomas John Calhoun. I know a lot of you are going to ask why I put Phoenix instead of a name that starts with an 'F' Like Felicia. My reason is that Phoenix sounds more like Felix and it just sounds better. That's my opinion. Well here's the story. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

"Hi. My names Rhonda Reilly, but everyone calls me by my nickname which is Wreck-It. Any who, let's see. I'm roughly about six foot tall, seventeen years old and I'm a junior in high school. And I can personally say that it's not easy. Especially when you have a sister who is better than you in every single way possible. Of course I'm talking about my eighteen year old sister Phoenix. She's nice, I'll give her that. She's also a senior, always gets good grades and is the most popular girl in school. Even though she's only like, five-foot six, she has way more advantages then I have in school, at home, or anywhere. So, sometimes I think to myself 'Man, it sure must be nice, having friends, being popular and just… being a _somebody_." Sighing, Rhonda put her head in her hands and ran them through her short, messy auburn hair.

Ms. Claire, the school counselor, walked over to Rhonda and patted her shoulder. "Boy do I know how you feel Rhonda. I think that many of people have been in a situation where they feel the same way that you do right now. But the thing is, we can't change who we are. And who knows? Maybe something good will happen to you this year. Now come on, the bells about to ring and you need to get to first period."

Hearing the bell ring, Rhonda sighed once again and stood up out of the chair; slinging her backpack over one shoulder. "Thanks Ms. Claire, see you soon." Rhonda said waving to Ms. Claire who returned the gesture. "Alright, bye Rhonda."

Walking out of the counselor's office, Rhonda was stopped by the hall monitor. "Hold on there, what's your name?" She asked. Rhonda rolled her eyes. "You know my name. You always stop me." She huffed and crossed her arms. The hall monitor adjusted her glasses and glanced down at her clipboard. "You didn't answer my question."

Rhonda sighed. "Rhonda Reilly and I hate you." The hall monitor shrugged. "I'm just trying to do my job. Have a nice day Rhonda." Before Rhonda could say anything back, she saw her older sister walking with one of the other popular girls at school. She just rolled her eyes when Phoenix looked her way and smiled. Looking in the other direction, Rhonda stalked off to first period.

Every day as Rhonda walked down the halls, she always got awkward glances by every kid in that school, mostly girls, and Rhonda would hear people talking behind her back. Sure it hurt at first but she eventually got over it.

It didn't really matter to her if people were mean and talked behind her back because she was used to it. Ever since the first day of kindergarten, she didn't know many people so didn't have many friends. Of course she had some, but the one's that she did have were either bullies or outcasts like herself. It seems as if no matter what she does, Rhonda will never be anything close to Phoenix.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the late bell rang and everyone cleared out of the hallways rushing to first period. _'Great,'_ She thought._ 'Now I'm late for first period… again. Can't wait to see what my punishment is_ this_ time.'_ Trudging towards the door to her first period, she slowly opened it and when she did, Rhonda felt all of the eyes in the room on her. She gave her teacher a late slip that she had gotten from the hall monitor and took a seat in the back corner of the room. This was going to be a _long_ day.

**Now I know that it's not the best but I think that I did pretty darn good. Tell me what you guys think. Also, I decided that I'm going to start writing stories about my version of the Fix-It kids. I need ideas for that story so if you have any then I'd greatly appreciate it. Just PM me if you want. I'll get the next chapter of this story up by tomorrow.**

**THANKS! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Breaking Point

**Chapter 2: The Breaking Point**

The first four periods went by pretty fast, like always. And then came fifth period. Which, in Rhonda's opinion, was the_ worst_ period. It's not even the kids or the work. The whole reason why she hates fifth period was because of the teacher, Ms. Jen. Even though school had begun just a week ago, Rhonda absolutely despised Ms. Jen.

And what's even worse is that all Ms. Jen talks about is Phoenix and how she was her favorite student. Much to Rhonda's dismay, she had almost all of Phoenix's teacher's that she had the year before. Every time Ms. Jen starts to talk about something, she always refers to Phoenix. If someone gets a bad grade on a test, she says that they should study more like Phoenix did. To Rhonda, it seemed as though Ms. Jen had a creepy obsession with Phoenix.

Folding her arms, Rhonda started to drift off on her desk. Class was almost over and nothing Ms. Jen was giving some boring lecture about… she didn't even know.

"Rhonda?" Hearing her name being called, Rhonda slowly looked up and saw Ms. Jen staring at her. "Rhonda, please answer my question." Ms. Jen said slightly annoyed. Rhonda sighed. "Well I don't know the answer." She said earning a few snickers and giggles from her classmates.

All Ms. Jen did was sigh and shake her head. "Rhonda, why can't you be more like your sister." When those words left her mouth, it was like all time stopped and Rhonda suddenly felt her blood boil. She _hated_ hearing that. In Rhonda's mind, she already knew that she wasn't as perfect as Phoenix. She didn't need to be told. And if she was being honest with herself, it hurt.

When she got over the shock, Rhonda stood up and put her hands on her desk. "Why do you always have to compare me to Phoenix?" She asked. Ms. Jen started to get a little bit more annoyed. "Rhonda please take a seat."

"No. Why don't you answer my question?" Rhonda knew that she shouldn't be rude to teachers but Ms. Jen crossed the line. "You know that it is not right to disrespect adults, now sit." Ms. Jen said while crossing her arms; walking across the room to where Rhonda's desk was. Rhonda still didn't obey. "Miss Reilly, sit down and finish your work."

"Rhonda leaned forward on her desk just a bit. "Why do you always compare me to Phoenix?" She asked again through gritted teeth. Ms. Jen walked up to her and also put her hands on Rhonda's desk. "Because Phoenix was better than you. She always did her work, showed up to class on time and she was amazing. Unlike you. All you do is _Wreck _everything. Face it Rhonda, all you do is wreck everything. Your just jealous of Phoenix."

"No, I'm not." Rhonda said, her teeth starting to grind together.

"Yes you are." Ms. Jen said slowly.

"No. I'm. NOT!"

The whole class gasped and Rhonda exclaimed. It took her a moment to process what happened. Looking down at her desk, she saw that it had collapsed on the floor; split right down the middle. Her eyes widened and she immediately withdrew her hands and stared at Ms. Jen.

"Yes. You. Are." Was all Ms. Jen got out before the bell rang. Slowly walking backwards Rhonda started to breath heavily. "I'll show you. I'll do something so amazing that it will make everything that Phoenix did, wet there pants. And good day." With that she walked out. One of the students walked up to Ms. Jen and looked at her a little worried. "Is she serious?" The girl asked. Ms. Jen scoffed. "Please, it's Rhonda. How is she going to do anything that is better than Phoenix? Of course she's not serious."

"I've never been more serious in my life. That's why I came to see you Tipper, you've never steered me wrong. Do you think you can help me out?" Rhonda asked. The young lunch lady shrugged and whipped down a table. "I don't know Rhonda, maybe there's something in the lost n' found that'll help you. Your always welcome to check there."

Rhonda sighed and gave a small smile. "Thanks Tipper."

In the lost n' found she didn't find anything besides some old clothes, school supplies and somehow a pair of underwear. Sighing, Rhonda let her shoulders droop and her expression fell from hopefulness to defeat. Just as she was about to get up someone walked by and bumped into her. "Hey, excuse you." She said annoyed. She raised an eyebrow as she saw that the person kept on walking into the wall. She noticed the football uniform and looked worn out. "Hey, you o-" The player cut her off.

"WE'VE ONLY BEEN BACK TO SCHOOL FOR A WEEK! And every day it's the same thing… Practice, practice and practice." The player started to sob and Rhonda instantly got uncomfortable. "Yea… so, I'm just gonna go." As she started to walk away she heard the player keep on talking. "And for what? Fame, winning games, your name in the yearbook."

Rhonda stopped right in her tracks. She turned around to face the player once more. "Wait a minute, did you say _fame_?"

"Yeah."

"And winning games?"

"Uh-Hu."

"And your name in the _yearbook_?"

"Yes, first page."

Rhonda laughed a little and walked even closer to him. "No way, do you think that maybe, I could come to practice with you and, you know, see if I could get on the team?" She asked as her feature's changed back to hopeful. "Negatory." He said plainly while straightening up. Rhonda instantly looked confused. "What does that mean, maybe?"

"No! Only the bravest and the best get on our- AH! WHAT IS THAT? IT'S A BUG! AH!" The player screeched and tried to run away so he turned around. Unfortunately when he turned around, he hit the wall pretty hard and his helmet fell off. Slowly, a smirk played across Rhonda's face as she got an idea.

Locking the player in a janitor's closet, Rhonda readjusted the helmet on her head and ran out of the cafeteria. Her destination was to the football field so she knew that she needed to hurry up and get there before practice started.

Walking out of the cafeteria, she was almost stopped by the hall monitor. Thankfully for her height, the hall monitor thought that she actually _was_ one of the football players. After many awkward moments of stumbling over herself Rhonda had finally made it to the field. Just in time to because the bell had just rung. "Oh, this is gonna be good." She muttered under her breath as she walked onto the field.

**Well this is chapter two. Let me know what you guys think. Just leave a review and tell me whether you like the story or not. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3: 'Winning Awards'

**Chapter 3: 'Winning Awards'**

As Rhonda walked onto the football field, she noticed that all of the guys on the team were starting to get ready. She readjusted the helmet and fixed the jersey that she had on. When she noticed that everyone had started to get into formation she did the same thing. "Let's do this." Rhonda said in a deep voice. All of the other players just gave her a weird stare.

When the bell rang that signaled for the last period of the day to start, everyone got into a straight line and waited for further instruction. Not even a minute had passed and everyone on the team straightened up at the sound of a sharp, demanding voice that Rhonda had assumed to be the captain of the football team.

"Alright ladies listen up. Nothing changes today. We are going to be doing the same thing that we've been doing since day one. Does anyone have any complaints?" The captain asked. "No sir, no!" They all said in unison. The captain just smirked. "Good, now get into formation before I make you."

Much to Rhonda's surprise no one complained and did as they were told. Then she noticed a small problem. What position was she? Frantically looking for the nearest open spot, Rhonda maneuvered her way over to it earning her some more weird glances. "What is Markowski doing?" One of the player's asked. The other one next to him shrugged. "I don't know?"

"Remember what we practiced. Everyone in position?" Looking around, the captain nodded and put his helmet on.

This was not going well at all. Rhonda really didn't think this through all that clearly. She thought that it was only running a ball down a field. She was dead wrong. There was so much strategy involved. Running, jumping, aiming dodging. Out of breath, she stopped for only a moment before she saw three player's running down the field right towards her. And they weren't showing any signs of stopping.

"AHHH!" Rhonda screamed as she jumped out of the way at the last second, barely dodging the others. "Geez, when did football get so violent and scary?" She muttered under her breath as she stood up again only to be met by a helmet to the head. "WHAT WAS THAT MARKOWSKI?!" The captain sneered in Rhonda's face. Good thing that the helmet shadowed her face and the gear covered her body because she couldn't let anyone know her identity.

All Rhonda did was shrug. "COME ON MARKOWSKI, I EVEN KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO BETTER! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME SOLDIER! Now get your stuff together and leave." After the small lecture, the captain left to go to the locker room to change out of his football gear. "Yeah right, I'm never doin' that again." Rhonda muttered before her eyes eventually caught something. She noticed that it was all of the team's awards.

"Well, if I can't earn it, maybe I can fake it." Luckily for her she had her normal clothes on underneath the football gear.

Waiting by her blue truck Phoenix was a little surprised to find out that Rhonda hadn't been there yet. She usually got there before Phoenix did. Even though school had only ended not even five minutes ago, Phoenix started to get a bit worried. Seeing one of her friends walking to her car, she stopped her and asked if she had seen Rhonda. "Nope, sorry Phoenix. I did hear some kids talking in the hall and they said that she went to the football field. Try there."

Phoenix smiled. "Thanks, see you tomorrow." She said in her sweet southern accent. Walking over to the field, she pulled out her phone and checked the time. After checking the time, she texted Rhonda and asked where she was. Just finishing up her text she looked up and then collided her head into something. Falling backwards, she hit the ground and looked up at what she had hit and then defensively put her hands up. "Slick tiddily winking, pintsize." The other teen said.

"Oh my land I'm so sorry please don't hurt-" She instantly cut herself off as she saw what she had accidentally ran into. "Jiminy jaminy, look at your face. It's… _amazing_." She breathed out. The other teen turned out to be Thomas John Calhoun, the football captain. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Flattery don't charge these batteries. What business do you have here anyway?" He asked. Clearing her thought, Phoenix took the hand that Calhoun held out for her to take.

"I'm looking for my younger sister, Rhonda. Well, everyone calls her Wreck-It. Oh by the way, my names Phoenix Reilly Jr."

Calhoun paid barely any mind to the second part and sneered. "Never heard of her." He said eyeing Phoenix who looked instantly confused. "Well, some kids said that they saw her come here." She said. Calhoun slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Impossible, nothing gets past me." Right when he said that they both heard glass break. One of the player's named Kohut looked that way to. "Hey, that came from the trophy case."

Rhonda looked amazed at all of the awards in the case. "No way, I'm sure no one will notice _one _medal gone." She said as she grabbed one of the golden medals off of the wall. Starting to walk out, Rhonda accidentally tripped on a crack and stumbled into one of the golf karts. Her hand slipped as she tried to pick herself up off the floor of the kart and it went full speed. She screamed as she flew right out of the football field.

Phoenix and Calhoun saw Rhonda with the medal around her neck as the golf kart flew straight out of the gate to the school. "Rhonda?" Phoenix asked in disbelief. Calhoun swiftly turned his head to look at the much smaller girl and glared at her. "That's your sister? She just got away with our championship medal that we one last year." He said. Phoenix instantly shrunk looking guilty.

"Well… Then we'll have to get it back. I guess." And with that, they went to go look for one of the school officers.

**Next chapter things will start picking up a bit. Anyway, I really need idea's for my version of the Fix-It kids story so if you have any please PM me. No pressure. Anyway, remember to leave a review if you want. If not then that's fine.**

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Losing Medals

**Chapter 4: Losing Medals**

The kart swerved uncontrollably as Rhonda tried to stop it. Unfortunately, she had only recently got her license. Sure she had practiced driving Phoenix's truck but only a few times. The golf kart had hit many bumps and pebbles that Rhonda had tried to avoid as well as possible. Almost knocking other kids over she finally had gotten a hold on the steering wheel but it was too late. The kart flipped and crashed into a tree.

Groaning as she exited the kart Rhonda didn't feel or see any injuries on her but looked at the now totaled golf kart and sighed in relief. She whipped her forehead. "Wow, that was a close one." Reaching for the medal that she had around her neck, Rhonda started to panic when she did not feel it. Looking down at her chest, she was only confirmed that it wasn't there.

"Oh no, w-where, where is my medal?" She said frantically looking at her surroundings. Her eyes widened when she saw it on top of another tree. Rhonda almost tripped as she ran as fast as she could over to the tallest tree and started to climb it, carefully trying to avoid the mud that surrounded it.

Starting to climb, Rhonda nearly fell at the sound of a high pitched voice directly above her. "Hi miss!" The young boy said enthusiastically. Looking above her head, she saw the boy. "Hello!" He said again. Rhonda let out a sigh of relief and looked at the boy. "Oh, hey kid. You almost gave me a heart attack."

The boy only stared at Rhonda confused. "What're you doin' here, you from here? Oh, what's your name?" He asked. Slightly annoyed, Rhonda put on a fake smile as she answered him. "Well, I am from here and the names Rhonda Reilly." The boy tilted his head still staring at her funny. "Hey, why are your hands so _freakishly _big?" He asked pointing at her hands. Rhonda only glared at the boy. "Um, I don't know? Why are you so _freakishly_ annoying?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well why are you- SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK, A TOKEN!" The boy exclaimed looking upwards. Rhonda raised an eyebrow and also looked up. Upon noticing the shining object her eyes widened even more than she thought was possible and started to climb up. "Wait, kid, that's my medal."

"Race you for it." The boy said climbing so fast that it was almost impossible to catch him. Rhonda eventually caught up with him but when she reached the top she had saw that the kid had her medal and was showing it off. "The winner!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"Oh no you don't." Rhonda said reaching the medal but tripped and fell down the tree; caught by a branch just in time before she hit the mud at the bottom. The boy jumped down with ease and gloated as he hopped over the mud and stopped to look back at her. "Look kid, can I please have my medal back. That thing is my ticket to a better life." Rhonda pleaded hoping that the boy would give her the medal back.

He just grinned deviously and yanked it behind him. "Yeah? Well now it's my t-t-t ick-e-e-t."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow with curiosity at the boy. When he said the word ticket, his body shook furiously and he stuttered. She then realized that he had some form of shaking disorder. "See ya chump!" The kid called back towards her. At that moment, the branch broke and she fell into the mud. "I'll find you. You can't hide from me, I will find you!"

Back with Phoenix and Calhoun, they had asked the hall monitor whether or not she had seen which way Rhonda had gone. "She came right through the gate and drove off of the campus like a crazy person. Good luck trying to find her." The hall monitor said, saying the last part under her breath.

Phoenix followed Calhoun as he went in the path that the tire tracks from the golf kart went. "So, you think that she went this way?" Phoenix asked sweetly breaking the silence that had grown very awkward. He just turned around and glared at her. "What are you, thick? The tire tracks are going this way so what way do you think that she would've gone?"

Phoenix instantly shrunk. Sighing in regret at the harshness of his tone Calhoun turned around. "Sorry, and yes. I'm pretty sure that she went this way."

"Well, I'm going with you." She said determinedly. He sighed. "Like fun you are short stack. You get caught and your _perfect record_ is trashed." He said still not making eye contact. She scoffed. "Well, Rhonda is my sister so I need to look after her. And not only would my record would be trashed, yours would to. No flex on this one sir, I'm coming along with you."

All Calhoun did was sigh and motion for Phoenix to follow. She eagerly stepped next to him as they both followed the tire tracks and he took a quick glance over at her. "You are very stubborn, you know that?" Calhoun said being a bit playful. She giggled a bit. "Yup."

Thomas then thought to himself that maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea to let this girl follow. A small smile formed on his lips as he let his thoughts get the best of him.

**Remember to leave a review if you want. If not then that's fine.**

**THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Making Deals

**Chapter 5: Making Deals**

Rhonda pulled herself out of the mud and tries her best to get it off of her. Giving up on trying to clean herself off she ran in the same direction that the boy went. After running about two blocks, Rhonda saw the boy and raised an eyebrow. She saw that there was a line of kids putting their tokens into what looked like a scanner that said their name when they placed a token inside it.

The boy was the last on in line and she also noticed that there were go-karts lined up at a starting line. It was then that she realized where she was. Sugar Rush at the small fun park down the street. "Oh no… it's that candy themed go-kart racing place. I've gotta get my medal and get out of here." Rhonda muttered under her breath. Just then, the boy tossed the medal into the scanner.

"Vancent Von Schweetz!" The announcer boomed. Rhonda saw an older looking women with what looked like her assistant on the top of the podium. Both women looked shocked. "VANCENT!?" The older lady said in disbelief ripping her goggles off of her head. Then she nervously laughed. "Don't worry everyone. I'll sort this out. SECURITY!" She yelled through the microphone in front of her.

Vancent saw the guards come after him; one short and big, the other tall and thin. "OH BOY!" He said as he started to run towards what Rhonda guessed was his kart. Feeling her blood boil as he came closer she shoved the curtains out of the way and stumbled over to him; still covered in a lot of mud. "You! Give me back my medal, RIGHT NOW!" Hearing herself talk she noticed that she sounded more comical than serious.

Vancent just yelled and turned around to run the other way. Rhonda waddled over to him and almost got him but the shaking boy was way faster than she thought. Crawling under the stands, Vancent ran out from the other side and pushed something over.

Before Rhonda even had enough time to look at what he had pushed, everything went dark and she could not see anything. She did hear Vancent laugh. Vancent was hopping around Rhonda laughing and then ran the other way. Once she got one of the thick sheets off of her head, she saw Vancent running away and the guards approach her. "Oh thank goodness. Look, he went th- Wait, what are you doing?" She asked as the guards started to hit her with night-sticks. Rhonda yelped in pain and tried to wriggle her way out of the sheets.

"Stay still." One of the guards said hitting her hard on the head. "Officer Whynchell, Duncan, take that _thing_ to my office right away." The older women ordered, pointing at Rhonda.

The two guards shoved Rhonda into the office and stood aside. Before she could ask what was going to happen, she heard a horn honk and the older women from earlier came busting through the double doors on her go-kart. She parked it and hopped out so she could be face to face with Rhonda who had to lie on her stomach due to the curtains stuck to the mud.

"Thank you guards." The women said cheerfully. Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "Um, who are you? The kids grandma?" She asked sarcastically. The women laughed a little. "No no no, everyone here calls me Queen Candy. And might I ask who you are?"

"Uh… Rhonda Reilly." Rhonda said awkwardly. "Well Rhonda, what are you doing here? Are you lost or… are you trying to steal my fame? Because if you think that you can just-just come here to my race track, then you've certainly got another thing coming!" The 'queen' said as she looked like she was getting angry. Only to Rhonda, the small tantrum that the women was throwing was comically amusing. Stifling a chuckle, Rhonda shook her head a bit. "Easy your puffiness. I'm not trying to steal anything. One of your so called 'racers' stole my medal-"

"Wait, the medal that Vancent used to by his way into the race, that was your medal?" The Queen said completely baffled. "WHAT!? No, I need that back." Rhonda sounded very upset. "Well I'm sorry but I cannot help you. The medal is awarded to the racer who wins at the end of the race."

Rhonda groaned. "No… I really need that back. Give it back right now." She demanded. The Queen scoffed. "Oh please, what are you going to do?" Rhonda scowled and pushed her face closer to Queen Candy's. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Huffing, the Queen turned around and looked over her shoulder only once. "Guards, release her. And if I ever see you here again Rhonda, I'll put you under lockdown in what I like to call the Fungeon." Rhonda looked at the Queen with a weird expression on her face. "Fungeon?" She questioned. The Queen sighed. "Fun-Dungeon. It's supposed to be a play on words. You know what, never mind. Just leave." With that, the Queen hopped into her kart and drove off with Belle following her, lagging in her steps.

"Get the saw." One of the guards said while the other did as was told. "OH-HO NO WAY!" Rhonda exclaimed as she used all of her strength to rip the curtains off and she whipped the remaining mud off of her face and shirt. "Hey! Get back here!" The small chubby guard said.

Running down the road, she lost the security guards by hiding behind a tree. Suddenly she saw colorful go-karts whoosh by and then she remembered something. "The pot goes to the winning racer. HEY KIDS!" Rhonda yelled trying to get their attention. Ducking down behind some grass, she saw that she was at the junk yard. "It's that little gutter-snip." Rhonda seethed as she clenched her fists.

Vancent noticed all of the other racers as their karts screeched to a stop forming a circle around him. All of the kids jumped out of their karts and surrounded the boy. He greeted three of the racers. "Toffyta, Rancine, Candlehead, you three are looking as good as ever. Come to check out the competition I see. Well here it is, the Lickety Split."

"Yeesh, looks like he built it himself."

"I built it myself." He said jumping into the peddle powered kart honking the horn. Toffyta scoffed and took a lick of his pink lollypop. "Yeah well, Queen Candy says that you can't race." He said flicking his lollypop away. "Yeah well, just because I have Tourette's do-oesn-n't mean that I-I can't race Toffyta."

"Oh Vancent, there are rules for a reason. Like, what if you twitch and you swerve. Your wheel will break." Toffyta demonstrated that by ripping the steering wheel off. "HEY!" Vancent shouted as tears of anger brimmed his eyes. "See, your just an accident waiting to happen." With that, Toffyta chucked the wheel at Vancent's stomach.

"Oh no, I t-t-twitch to." One of the other racers said as they broke the plastic windshield. Then all of the racers joined in on breaking the kart, mocking Vancent. Now he was crying because he was hurt. Grabbing Toffyta's arm, Vancent shook uncontrollably. "Oh my god, let go of me." Toffyta yelled as he pushed Vancent into a puddle of mud.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rhonda yelled. The racers stopped then, as Rhonda ran towards them, they all screamed and ran back to their karts and drove off. "Yeah, you better run before I throw you in the mud!" Rhonda called to them.

"What do you want?" Vancent asked as he stood up and whipped his nose. "You're welcome you little thief." Rhonda said. "I'm not a thief. I just borrowed your token and I was going to give it back to you when I won the race. Rhonda groaned. "It's not a token, it's a medal and I got it from the high school football team so give it back RIGHT NOW!"

Vancent looked up at Rhonda and sighed. "Well miss loser, unless you have a go-kart somewhere around here then I can't help you." He didn't even flinch when he saw Rhonda do a strangling motion around his small head and ran over to the nearest piece of metal that she could find. Hitting it a couple of times, she got upset and moved to a bigger piece.

"What a moron." Vancent mumbled. Just as he said that, she bent the huge piece of metal right in half. Vancent's eyes widened more than possible before he smirked a little while walking over to her as she sat on the ground trying to recover from her small fit of rage. "Enjoy you're little tantrum diaper baby?" He asked folding his arms.

"Leave me alone." Rhonda said breathing heavily. "Look, you want your medal. And I want to win. So what I was thinking was you could help me build a real kart and I'll get yo back your medal. What do yah say, _friend_?" Vancent said streaking his arm out for Rhonda to take.

Sighing, she reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but you _better_ win." They shook hands now knowing that they have made a very serious deal.

**Keep on reading and reviewing. It really makes my day.**

**THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Falling Hard

**Chapter 6: Falling Hard**

Calhoun and Phoenix had stopped a few times to ask if anyone had seen Rhonda. Finally, one person said that they had seen her go into Sugar Rush. "I know where that place is; I go there sometimes with a couple of my friends. It's candy themed go-kart racing."

Calhoun groaned. "Great, just what we need." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. As the two followed the tire tracks, they spotted the golf kart that Rhonda had unintentionally taken. "There's the kart. Wow, they really don't call your sister Wreck-It for nothing." Calhoun said checking the damage that was done on and around the golf kart. Phoenix stood right next to him and sighed.

"Yeah, that's why they call me Fix-It. I really never thought that Rhonda would try and act like Turbine."

Calhoun flashed her a confused look. "Who's Turbine?" He asked. "Oh yeah, not very many people know about her. Well, when Mrs. Litwak first opened the school, Turbine was the most popular girl in school. Of course she never told anyone her real name. And she loved every last bit of attention. She also loved to race. If anyone challenged her, she would just scoff and race them right in the school parking lot. But one day, a new kid came to school and challenged her, and, well… let's just say that Turbine wasn't too happy with the results. So when she tried to sabotage the new kid, someone noticed and she got in so much trouble. From that point on, no one in school was that fond of her. So she ran away. No one knows what happened to her. I just don't want the same thing to happen to Rhonda." She ended sadly.

Calhoun saw how sad Phoenix looked so he tried to cheer her up as best as he could. He never was good at this kind of thing but he really did feel bad for the sweet girl. "Hey, we're going to find Rhonda and everything will go back to the way it was. Don't worry so much. It's not good for you." The corner of his mouth twitched when he saw her smile a little.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks al-AHHH!" She screeched as she almost fell down a hole. Calhoun grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "W-where are we?" Phoenix asked frantically looking at the landscape around the playground. Calhoun's face turned into a scowl. "Stupid kids." He muttered. Phoenix tilted her head. "What?"

"There hole's that some stupid kids put here so people would fall in." Calhoun said as he pulled Phoenix behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked him in disbelief. "Just follow me." He said in a low tone. He made sure that Phoenix was behind him and started to carefully walk around the hole's. They had made it halfway across the grass when he turned around to check on Phoenix.

Seeing that she was still behind him, he turned back around but stumbled over a root from a tree that was sticking out of the ground. He shouted as he fell forward into a big hole. Phoenix gasped in horror. "Oh my land! Hold on, I'll help you." She said as she got down on both knee's looking down into the hole. It was pretty deep. If Calhoun were to fall, he most likely would've died. "What are you doing Fix-It!?" Calhoun shouted as she reached down to grab his hands.

One of his hands slipped off of the ledge and the other one was next. He was sure that this was it. Right as his left hand slipped off, Calhoun almost fell but something grabbed him and pulled him out of the hole. It was Phoenix.

They summer salted and he found himself being pinned underneath her. Sitting up slightly, Phoenix felt her face grow hot as hers was only inches away from Calhoun's. He looked up at her, and somehow, her ponytail had staid perfect and her blue hat was still on her head. Calhoun gave a small smile which was greatly returned when Phoenix smiled back at him; hers even wider.

"Thanks." Calhoun said softly. Phoenix just leaned back a little further. "Anytime, sir."

After about a moment, Calhoun rolled his eyes and playfully groaned. "Alright, enough with the goo-goo eyes. We've still got to find your sister and get that medal back." He said gently pushing Phoenix off of him with a small chuckle. "You think you can fix the golf kart." Calhoun asked gesturing towards the kart. He glanced back at the brunette who let out a lovesick sigh. "Huh-oh, uh… sorry. Sure, I can fix it." She said giving off a nervous chuckle.

Calhoun just smirked and slowly shook his head. He mentally kicked himself for what just happened. He knew that he couldn't fall for someone else. Not after what happened not too long ago. Pushing that thought aside, he watched in amazement as Phoenix, with now trouble at all, fixed the golf kart and motioned for him to get in the driver's seat.

Before he got in, he quickly grabbed Phoenix's hand and squeezed it softly. "Thanks Phoenix." Phoenix squeezed back and looked up at him. "Like I said, anytime sir."

Oh who was he kidding, in the short time that Calhoun _had_ known Phoenix, he had fallen pretty hard for her. She somehow turned him soft. He hated feeling soft because to him that was a form of weakness. But right now, he didn't care. The first thing that was forced into his mind was finding Rhonda and getting that medal back.

**I really didn't know what to do to replace the nes-quik sand scene so I used a bunch of hole's that were covered by leave's. I know it's not the best idea ever but it's not that bad… I guess. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review.**

**THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Making Karts

**Chapter 7: Making Karts**

Rhonda had agreed to Vancent's deal stating that she needed to help him make a go-kart and he would be able to win her medal back after he won the race. Vancent had led her to the kart making room that was located next to the track. "So… where are the karts?" Rhonda asked. Vancent laughed and looked up at her. "You don't find one; you _make _one. Gai-doi!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kid, if you haven't noticed… I don't make things, I break them." Rhonda said while putting her hands up slightly. All Vancent did was look at the selection book and pointed to a kart. "Well, get ready to step out of your comfort zone _Glaydos_. I just chose a kart so come on." He motioned for her to follow as he ran off into the direction that the kart making supplies were in. "Wait kid!" Rhonda called out.

Before she could catch up to him Vancent had already started to gather pieces that he wanted and threw them into the machine. Rhonda finally caught up with him in time to help him. That was until she saw that he was throwing all of the wrong pieces into the machine. "No kid, you're doing it all wrong." She said as she grabbed the pieces out of the container that went to the kart.

"Oh yeah, like _you _know what you're doing. I'd like to see you try." Vancent snorted as he folded his arms. Rhonda raised an eyebrow at him at started to assemble the kart correctly. When Vancent looked over at her he smirked and grabbed some of the pieces to the kart that Rhonda picked out.

"I thought you said you could only break things." Vancent said smugly. Rhonda glared at him and refocused her attention on the unfinished kart.

After a few minutes, They had finally finished, or so Rhonda had thought. When she started to walk the kart over to the door Vancent ran over to her and stepped in front of Rhonda. "Whoa stinkbrain, where do yah think you're goin'? We're not done yet."

Rhonda's eyes widened in annoyance. "What do you mean _not done yet_? Look at it." She said gesturing to the kart. Vancent rolled his eyes and walked over to another part of the room that was even more colorful than most of the place. If that was even possible. "Um… we still need to decorate this thing. Come on, I need your help."

Rhonda groaned and threw her hands in the air. She rushed over to where Vancent was and pushed the kart into the decorating machine. "Alright kid, what do you want it to look like?" Rhonda asked standing next to Vancent who had a hard time reaching the controls. "Well… I don't know?" Vancent said shrugging. Rhonda sighed. "Gee, you are so much help." She said sarcastically.

"OOH… LET'S USE THIS ONE!" Vancent exclaimed pointing at the teal colored paint on the screen. "You got it." Rhonda said as she tapped the screen. It wasn't working. She tried to tap the screen harder. Nothing happened. After a few violent taps, she gave up trying to stay calm and punched the screen. "Uh-oh." She said as she stepped away from the screen and looked down at Vancent who couldn't hold back the few snickers that left his mouth.

The selection screen exploded and the machine started to shake rapidly. When the green light went on that signaled the kart was finished, Rhonda and Vancent watched in anticipation. When the doors slid open, the kart slid out and it looked like a mess. Both of their faces turned from excited to upset. Rhonda sighed as Vancent slowly approached the kart and barley touched it. He looked so upset. "Kid, I'm sorry. But I told you that I don't make things, I br-"

"I love it." Vancent whispered. Rhonda's upset face turned back into a hopeful one when she saw Vancent's face light up. "You do?" She asked disbelievingly. Vancent glanced at Rhonda then back at the kart; the most ecstatic grin plastered on the nine year olds face. "I love it. I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!" He exclaimed circling the kart. He lifted the hood and shut it; then lifted it again and shut it again. "It even has a REAL ENGINE!" He said as he ran over to a shelf and picked up two paint brushes.

"Come on, a work of art like this must be _signed_." Vancent said as he held both paint brushes up. Rhonda chucked and smiled a little at the young boy. Maybe he wasn't as annoying as she thought.

The security guard had just returned back to her post after using the bathroom and looked at the screens. When she saw one screen she did a double take and made sure that she was seeing this right. Hastily looking for her walkie talkie, she pressed a button and spoke. "The glitch is making a kart. Hurray up and get Q.C. down here _now_." She ordered.

Rhonda had just finished signing her name. She smiled a little bigger and lifted the paint brush away from the kart. When she glanced down at Vancent, he smugly smiled at her and crossed his arms. "Looks like you don't just wreck everything after all." They both laughed a little but it was soon interrupted when the door was practically busted down and they saw Queen Candy and her guards standing at the doorway. Vancent hopped into the kart and Rhonda stood next to it.

"Come on kid start the kart." She urged. Vancent looked completely dumbfounded. "Uhh… I don't really know how to… start, a kart." Vancent said with a nervous laugh. Rhonda's eyes widened. "You don't _what_!?" Rhonda asked in disbelief.

"Rhonda!? I thought I told you to leave!" The queen exclaimed as she started her kart up and came after them. Rhonda got behind the kart and with what seemed like no problem at all she ran as fast as she could away from the queen and her guards. "AFTER THEM!" Queen Candy exclaimed.

"HURRY RHONDA THEIR COMING!" Vancent screeched. Rhonda was running as fast as she could, which was actually pretty fast. Turning a sharp corner, Vancent looked back at her. "GO FASTER! WE NEED TO GET IN THAT DITCH!" He yelled as he pointed in front of him. Rhonda's eyes widened and she looked at Vancent in disbelief.

"WHY!?" She exclaimed; almost stopping all together. "JUST DO IT!" Vancent retorted. Rhonda had to trust him. So she did what he told her to do. She screamed as the fell into the ditch and wound up tumbling under a bridge.

Queen Candy looked shocked as Vancent and Rhonda seemed to vanish into thin air. "Where'd they go?" She asked as she frantically looked around but found no sign of them anywhere. She turned towards the guards and they both saw how livid she looked. "Find that little mistake and _destroy that KART_! Make sure that he cannot race in tonight's event… now go!" She demanded as she got back in her kart and drove away letting out a cry of agony.

Back under the bridge, Vancent had gotten up and dusted his brown pants off. He raced over to his kart which surprisingly wasn't totaled. Rhonda groaned as she stood up and glared at the young boy who didn't seem to be the least bit phased by what just happened. Vancent looked back at Rhonda and smiled a little. "Oh come on stinkbrain don't give me that look. Now follow me, I want to show you where I live." He said enthusiastically; finally managing to lift the homemade kart out of the somewhat dirty water.

Sighing, Rhonda followed. She was a bit confused by what he meant when he said _'show you where I live.'_ Brushing her confusion off, she followed Vancent into one of the tunnels beneath the bridge.

**Sorry it took me a while to put this chapter up. Oh well, no harm done. Anyway, remember to PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! If you have any ideas about a story or for my other story The Fix-It Kids you can PM me. **

**THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Driving Lessons

**Chapter 8: Driving Lessons **

Vancent had led Rhonda into one of the tunnels that were under the bridge and she slowly looked around in amazement. The walls had water falling down from the sides and they were made of stone. "Welcome to my home!" Vancent exclaimed as he gestured around. Snapping out of her trance Rhonda looked down at the young boy; a shocked expression colored her face.

"Wait... Did you say you _live_ here?" She asked. Vancent nodded his little head. "By yourself?" Rhonda said in disbelief. Vancent nodded once again. "Yup, I found it a while back. I, uh, don't really have a family. My parents died when I was six and I didn't want to go into a foster home so I ran away." He explained sadly. Rhonda instantly felt horrible for Vancent. She knew what it was like to lose a parent; both actually.

Rhonda and Phoenix's father had died when Rhonda had just been born and Phoenix had just turned one year old. Their father had died while finishing a very tall building. He had slipped and fell off of the ladder he was standing on. They lost their mother when Rhonda was fourteen and Phoenix was fifteen. She had died because she had fallen ill and couldn't fight the sickness off. Having no mother or father to look after them, they had to fend for themselves. Phoenix had followed in her mother's footsteps and became a handywomen. They were fortunate enough to keep their house.

"Um, you okay there Rhonda?" Vancent asked snapping his little fingers in front of Rhonda. Rhonda slightly shook her head and looked around. "Uh, yeah… sorry kid." She said sheepishly. He only shrugged and walked around. "It's fine… OOH, can I show you somethin'?" Vancent asked enthusiastically. "Sure kid. Go right ahead."

Vancent had lead her across the tunnel to what looked like a little bedroom. "This is my bed. And that's my dresser. And-and there's my lamp!" He was jumping all around and shaking all over the place. Chuckling to herself, Rhonda put a hand on Vancent's shoulder and stopped him. "Slow down a little kid, now you said that you wanted to learn how to drive right? Well I'm going to teach you."

Vancent's face lit up with joy. "I-I'M GOING T-T-TO LEARN H-HOW TO D-DRIV-VE!" He exclaimed and then looked up at Rhonda a little apprehensive. "Wait, do you even know how to drive?" He asked.

Rhonda grinned nervously. "Uh, yeah. I mean sure I just got my license and all but-look I drove a golf kart today." All Vancent did was look dumbfounded. "You crashed it."

"Ah that doesn't matter. Now get in." Rhonda then picked him up and placed him in the kart. Leaning up against the kart, she looked at him. "Alright, let's see. Hm… okay," She started. "That there is the go thingy." Vancent rolled his eyes and smirked. "PEDAL!" He said matter of factly. Rhonda gave a sheepish smile and nodded. "Yeah, pedal. Now that is the stopper." She said as she pointed to the brake. "And that-wait, what is that thing?" Rhonda muttered to herself.

While Rhonda was looking at the pedal, Vancent gazed at the joystick. "Ooh, what's this joystick do?" He asked himself as he pushed it forward. The kart then jerked in that direction sending Rhonda flying to the ground; lying on her back. Sitting up she glared at Vancent and dusted her red pants off. "Alright, let's try that again."

Before she could get back to Vancent's side, he moved the joystick backwards and accidently hit Rhonda again. He whipped his head around to check up on Rhonda and winced when she was lying on the floor. "Whoopsie. Sorry stinkbrain." Vancent called back at her. Rhonda just put a thumb up to indicate that she was okay.

"This is going to take a while." Rhonda muttered to herself.

After a very long, and _very_ painful, driving session they were finally ready. Rhonda looked down at Vancent with a proud smile on her face. "I think you're ready kid. You okay?" She asked as she already predicted his answer. "YUP! D-do you think that I-I'm gonna win?" He asked nervously. Rhonda grinned and ruffled his raven black hair.

"Oh I _know_ you're going to win. Top shelf." Rhonda said as she held her fist out. Vancent smiled widely and jumped up putting his fist out. "Top shelf!"

Back in Queen Candy's office, she was pacing back and forth waiting for the guards to return. Hopefully with Vancent. Her assistant Belle, A.K.A. Sour Belle, was standing by Candy's side trying to calm her down. Just then the guards slowly opened the door and walked into Candy's office with their heads bowed in shame.

Candy stopped pacing and addressed the guards. "Did you find him? Please, _please_ tell me that you found that little abomination." She asked. The two guards shook their heads in shame; hesitant to make eye contact with the angry woman."

Candy sighed and pointed to the door. "Go." She said through gritted teeth. When they left she looked at the floor for a moment until an idea came to mind. Without another word, she stormed off into the back room as Belle followed. Entering a certain code to unlock a door, it opened with a hiss and Candy stepped inside. Looking around she spotted every computer monitor in there before one caught her eye. Rushing over to it, she clicked on the token that was shaped like a medal and it rolled out of the machine.

Smirking evilly as she took it, she closed and locked the door behind her and looked at her assistant. "Belle, I'm going out for a few. You're in charge until I get back." With that Candy jumped into her kart and set out to find Rhonda hopping that the teen would except her offer.

**I would really love it if you guys left more reviews and tell me what you think. Remember to PM me for any ideas on stories or for my current story The Fix-It Kids. Next chapter will be a Phoenix and Thomas chapter and I think that you all know what's gonna happen. If not then you are going to have to wait and find out.**

**THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9: Accidental Words

**Chapter 9: Accidental Words**

They've been driving for what seems to be about two hours and had not found Rhonda yet. Phoenix glanced at her phone and saw that it was already six thirty. Sighing, she put her phone back in her pocket of her denim blue jeans and glanced around in hopes of finding her sister somewhere around. "One question," Thomas started. Phoenix turned to look at him. "Why did Rhonda want that medal so bad?" He asked.

Phoenix shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know to be honest. I guess it's because she doesn't have very many friends. She has a few. Even though they are mostly bullies, their nice to her. We had it pretty rough growing up."

Thomas raised an eyebrow and quickly looked at Phoenix. "How?" Phoenix sighed again and looked down to her lap. "Well, our dad died when I had just turned one and our mom died when I was fifteen. Now that I'm eighteen and finishing up school, I have to look after Rhonda. I've been working ever since my mom died. I'm sort of a maintenance person. Oh well, it's in the past now." She said as she fixed her ponytail and swiped some loose strands of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry about your parents. Mine died to, I've been living by myself for five years." Thomas said. Phoenix gasped. "Ever since you were _fourteen_?" She asked in disbelief. Thomas shrugged and gave a small smile. "Yeah, some friends helped me out but other than that I've been kind of a loner."

Phoenix chuckled. "Welcome to the club." She said jokingly nudging Thomas earning a soft laugh from him. The dreamiest expression was plastered on the brunettes face as she leaned forward a little. Thomas glanced over at Phoenix and saw her face.

"You okay Fix-It?" He asked with a smirk. "Hm?" She asked as if she didn't hear a word that he said. Thomas chuckled. "I asked if you were okay. Your face is red." This time she heard him and she slowly nodded her head. "Mhm, that's just the honeyglow in my cheeks." She said while gazing at him dreamily. Thomas readjusted his grip on the steering wheel and chuckled. "Okay then."

The next words that came out of Phoenix's mouth would haunt Thomas for the rest of his life.

"Sir, you really are _one dynamite guy_."

Thomas's eyes flashed with pain as memories flooded his mind.

_He was driving down a road and it was pouring rain. Thomas was only fifteen and his parents had been dead for almost a year. They had both served in the military and died on a mission. He was alone with no one to turn to. Suddenly he looked out his car window and saw a girl that looked around the same age he was and she had dark brown hair with the same color eyes. She was sitting at a bus stop all by herself and she looked awful. Thomas felt bad for her so he pulled up to the curb and stopped the car. The girl raised an eyebrow but still walked up to him. Thomas then rolled down his window. "You need to go somewhere?" He asked her. She shrugged. "I've really got nowhere to go."_ _She stated sadly while looking at the concrete sidewalk. He only smiled and unlocked the car. "Well, you can't stay out there forever so you can come back to my place and stay there." The girls face lit up just the tiniest bit as she opened the passenger door. "What's your name?" Thomas asked. "Beth Scott. How about you?" She asked as she buckled her seatbelt. "Thomas John Calhoun." He looked at the soaked girl who gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Thomas. You know, you really are one dynamite guy."_

Image after image replayed in his mind about Beth and those two little words that she had said on more than one occasion.

_Dynamite Guy…_

_Dynamite Guy… _

_Dynamite Guy…_

The last one was the worst though. Him and Beth had already decided on getting married not to long after that first meeting. And all he could see was that one scene replaying over, and over, and over again.

_The wedding wasn't that big. Just a few friends that were very close to them. It was held in a beautiful church and everything was perfect. Thomas was waiting at the alter for Beth. He had been informed that she was running late and wouldn't be there for a couple more minutes. After about ten minutes he started to get worried. No more than five minutes had gone by when one of his friends who was trying to get a hold of her busted through the church doors and bolted up to Thomas. "Thomas, Beth's in the hospital." His out of breath friend told him. Those words pierced through his ears and he ran to his car driving as fast as he could to the hospital. When he arrived, they had led him to her room and he immediately rushed to her side. "Beth? Beth come on baby look at me." He said as he brushed her hair out of her face and grabbed her hand. The last thing Beth said would stick with him forever. "Thomas," Her voice sounded weak. "You'll always be my dynamite guy." With that, she died right there. The heart monitor stopped beeping and she died. _

He was snapped back into reality and the next thing he did he strongly regretted. "Get out." His voice was low. Phoenix looked dumbfounded and as she reached out for his hand. "B-but all I said was-"

Thomas swatted her hand away ignoring her hurt expression. "I said GET OUT!" He yelled not even bothering to look at her. Phoenix stepped out of the golf kart and when he left she let her tears fall.

He drove as fast as he could to the racetrack where Rhonda was. Thomas knew what he did was completely wrong. He knew when he met Phoenix that he was feeling less pain. Most of all, he knew that he did the one thing that he regretted the most. He fell in love again. He tried to shake her from his mind as he got to the racetrack. He would deal with apologize later.

Phoenix's head was bowed as she tried to control her tears that slipped from her deep blue eyes. She saw an office that wasn't too far from where she was. As she approached the office, she knocked on the door and was met with a young women who was slightly smaller than her. "Hello ma'am, I'm Phoenix Reilly and I'm looking for my sister Rhonda Reilly. Have you seen her?"

Sour Belle's eyebrow lifted. "Is her nickname Wreck-It?" She asked. Phoenix put her blue hat back on her head and responded; hopefulness coloring her voice. "Yeah, that's her!" She exclaimed happily.

"We should've locked her up when we had the chance." Belle said as she glared at Phoenix who's expression then changed from hopeful to confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Sour Belle pushed a button and an alarm went off. The two guards came rushing into the office and grabbed Phoenix. "WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She tried to escape their grasp.

"Take her away." Bell said as she walked away further into the office. Phoenix knew that this wasn't what she had expected at all.

**There's chapter 9. Remember to review or PM me for any ideas for stories or for my story The Fix-It Kids. **

**THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10: Medals Aren't Everything

**Chapter 10: Medals Aren't Everything**

Energy surged throughout Vancent as they exited the tunnel. He was jumping all over the place and shaking with absolute joy. Rhonda found herself overly excited too. She almost forgot about the medal and all she wanted to do was help Vancent finally live his dream. Rhonda couldn't remember the last time that she had had so much fun.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT I'M GOING TO BE A RACER!" Vancent exclaimed while jumping up to give Rhonda a huge hug. "You're gonna be a great racer kid." Rhonda said as she hugged him back. Just then he remembered something. "OH, wait right here. I'll be right back." With that he ran back to the tunnel.

Rhonda stood there and chuckled. "Kids." She said fondly under her breath. Her thoughts were cut short by a voice behind her. "Rhonda! Oh thank goodness I found you! Don't worry; I come unarmed so don't wor-"Candy was cut short.

"Oh I've had ENOUGH OF _YOU_!" Rhonda exclaimed through clenched teeth. Candy yelped and frantically ran away from the enraged girl. Once Rhonda got Candy in her hand she hoisted her up to face level. "Please let me explain." Candy tried reasoning but Rhonda didn't want to hear it. "I don't care for _anything _you have to say." She seethed. Candy held her hands up defensively and pulled the medal out of her jacket.

"You care about this, don't you?" She asked. Overcome by shock, Rhonda dropped Candy and stared at the item. "H-how did you-" This time Candy cut her off. "Does that matter? Now this can be yours if you do something for me."

Rhonda slowly started to smile as she took the item. "Wait. What do you want me to do?" She asked hesitantly. Candy put on a serious face. "Rhonda, do you know what the hardest part about being a Queen is? Well, you need to do what's right. So all I ask of you is that you don't let Vancent race." Candy jumped slightly when she heard Rhonda groan. "What do you people have against Vancent?"

Candy once again put her hands up defensivly. "I have absolutely nothing against Vancent; I'm just trying to protect him."

Rhonda scoffed. "Please, how are you and those sugar coated cavities trying to protect him?" She asked disbelievingly. Candy looked down and then glanced at Rhonda, sadness covered her features.

"If Vancent is able to race then people will cheer him on. If people cheer for him then he will eventually get too excited a start shaking like crazy. Which could cause him to crash and… he could _die_." Candy's face darkened as she ended the brief explanation. "We don't want that, now do we?" She asked Rhonda. Rhonda looked down sadly and sat on the ground staring at the medal in her hands. "You're wrong. He's amazing at driving. He won't crash…" She felt tears brim her eyes.

Candy walked up to her and placed a hand on Rhonda's arm. "What would happen if he does? Rhonda, you know as well as I do that heroes have to make tough decisions. I'll leave you two to talk." Right as she was about to leave Candy turned to face Rhonda. "Please Rhonda, make the _right_ choice." After her statement she had jumped in her kart and sped off.

Rhonda glanced down at the medal and became lost deep in thought. "I'm back!" She heard Vancent say. Suddenly, she felt her heart drop. Rhonda stood up to her full height and faced Vancent. "Didja miss me?" He asked sarcastically. Rhonda chuckled feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah… hey kid, listen I-" Vancent cut her off.

"Hold on, kneel down." He said pointing towards the ground. Sighing, Rhonda gave him a small smile and did as he said. "Now, close your eyes." Once again Rhonda did as she was told; rolling her eyes before closing them. She felt Vancent put something around her neck and pull back. "Alright, open them up." Vancent happily said.

When she opened her eyes, she saw an innocent look spread across the nine year olds face and his arms were behind his back. Rhonda then took a long look down at her shirt and saw a heart shaped necklace around her neck. She read what it said in her mind. _'To: Stinkbrain'._ She glared at him a bit before turning it over and reading the other side. _'You're My Hero'_.

Rhonda's heart suddenly stopped and she felt more tears in her eyes. "I made it for you just in case we didn't win. Not that I think that there's even a remote _chance_ that we aren't gonna win."

"Thanks kid, this… this means a lot to me." Rhonda said with a grateful smile. Vancent grinned back. "Now rise my royal chump. I've got a date with destiny." He bolted to the kart and started it up again. He then noticed that Rhonda hadn't moved from her spot. "Well come on Rhonda, move your molasses." Vancent said gesturing for her to follow him.

Rhonda let out a small sigh as she went over and stood next to the kart. "Kid listen. I mean don't get me wrong this was really fun but... maybe you shouldn't race." She cringed when she saw Vancent start to shake again. "W-w-what do you m-m-mean?" He asked with a sad tone in his voice.

It was then that he noticed something shiny gleaming in Rhonda's orange sweat jacket. "Wait kid don-" It was too late. Vancent had pulled the medal out and started at it in utter disbelief. "W-w-where did you g-get this?" He asked as he held the medal up. Rhonda hesitated for a moment before telling him. "Look kid, I've been talkin' to Queen Candy a-"

Once again Vancent cut her off. "Queen Candy?"

Rhonda nodded her head. "Yeah."

"You _sold me out!?_" Vancent asked sounding absolutely distraught. "NO! Kid I didn't-you don't understand. I-" Rhonda flinched when she saw a tear slip from Vancent's hazel eye. "YOU TRATOR!" He screeched; throwing the medal right at her face. Rhonda dismissed the pain on her face and grabbed Vancent by the hood of his mint green jacket.

"Kid, you can't do this." Rhonda tried reasoning with Vancent but he kept on squirming and shaking like crazy. "P-P-PUT M-ME DOW-WN R-ROHN-NDA RIGHT N-N-NOW!" He exclaimed. "NO KID!" Rhonda hung Vancent to a tree branch by the hood of his jacket and walked back over to the kart. "RHONDA! G-GET M-ME DOWN F-FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"No, I'm doing this for your own good." Rhonda tried to stay calm; fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Vancent started to sob louder. "W-wait, R-Rhonda, what are-are you doi-ing?" He asked as worry washed over him. Rhonda inhaled a deep breath and opened the hood of the kart. She gave one last apologetic look towards Vancent before she did it.

Vancent's voice got soft. "Wait, Rhonda please, please, please don't do this…. No, no, no, NO! NOOO!" He screeched to the top of his tiny lungs. The sound of his voice pierced Rhonda's ears. She did it.

Rhonda ripped out the engine and every other part to the kart that helped it work.

Vancent finally fell to the ground from shaking so bad. His sobs broke Rhonda's heart to shreds. And the worst part of his pain was… she caused it.

Vancent looked up one last time at Rhonda who's head was bowed in shame. Vancent's small, round face was stained with tears. Still sobbing, he stood up. Just as he was about to walk away, he had one final thing to say to Rhonda. "Now I know why nobody likes you." Vancent then ran off back under the bridge to his tunnel.

Rhonda walked over to the medal on the ground and picked it up. She saw her reflection in it and instantly looked away; completely mortified with herself and her actions. All she did was stuff the medal in her pocket and walked back to the school parking lot. When she arrived, she saw her sisters blue truck alone in the parking lot. Rhonda raised an eyebrow as she examined the vehicle and saw no trace of Phoenix anywhere.

"Phoenix? You here?" Receiving no response Rhonda then opened the passenger door to the truck and sat down. Phoenix's backpack was there; so where on Earth could she be? "My phone!" Rhonda suddenly remembered she had her phone with her.

Her hand fumbled around in her pocket until she found her phone. Rhonda saw that she had gotten one new message from Phoenix when school let out. Which was a couple of hours ago.

_Rhonda,_

_Please answer my texts. I saw you speed out of the school in the golf kart and when we found the kart you weren't in it. I'm coming to find you so hang tight and please at least text me back to tell me that you're ok. _

_Phoenix_

As she read the text she wondered what Phoenix meant by _we_ back didn't think about it too much. Rhonda then saw another text from her sister that was sent not too long ago.

_RHONDA PLEASE ANSWER ME! I JUST GOT PUT IN A SECURITY OFFICE AND I NEED YOU TO HELP ME GET OUT! I'M AT THE SUGAR RUSH RACE TRACK NEAR THE SCHOOL! HELP!_

Rhonda's eyes widened even more than she thought was possible. "She went to look for me and she got caught by the guards." She muttered to herself. Gazing down at the medal she remembered everything that happened ever since school started.

'_**Why can't you be more like your sister?'**_

'_**Look, it's Wreck-It!'**_

'_**You are just a mistake Rhonda. No one wants you here.'**_

'_**Hi miss!'**_

'_**I LOVE IT!'**_

'_**WRECK-IT… WRECK-IT… WRECK-IT'**_

Frustrated, Rhonda threw the medal out of the window and started to cry. She really was a mess up and now her sister was in danger and the only real friend that she ever really wanted hated her guts and told her that nobody liked her. Everyone had the right to call her Wreck-It and to her, no matter what she did no one would ever like her.

Glancing out the window, she raised an eyebrow. The medal had landed on a piece of paper that looked like a flyer. Getting out of the blue truck Rhonda walked over to the flyer and picked it up. She was shocked at what the paper said. _'_**Sugar Rush Race Track! Owned and operated by the Von Shweetz family since 1997!' **

The date on the flyer said Nov. 2, 2000. This thing was twelve years old. Rhonda knew that Vancent's last name was Shweetz and his parents died just a few years ago. Then everything started to click into place. Candy didn't own Sugar Rush and Vancent had every right to be there.

Rhonda had to make things right. First, she had to go get Phoenix and then she had to help Vancent.

**This was a pretty long chapter but oh well. Remember to review or PM me like always. I need ideas for my other story The Fix-It Kids so if you guys have any ideas then please PM me.**

**THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking Them Out

**Chapter 11: Breaking Them Out**

"Phoenix Reilly Jr., you are free to go." One of the guards said. Sighing in relief Phoenix stood up and walked out of the security office. When she left she sprinted all the way back to the school parking lot and saw that her blue truck was still there. "Maybe Rhonda finally came back." Phoenix muttered to herself. She started to walk towards the truck when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Phoenix tensed for a minute before hearing the person's voice. "Miss Reilly Jr., what are you still doing on school grounds?" The voice had belonged to the principal Mrs. Litwak. Turning around, Phoenix put on a fake smile and greeted her principal; thinking of a good excuse. Phoenix knew more than anyone that lying was very wrong but she had to hurry up and find Rhonda.

"Well I-uh… you see… I'm just, you know… yeah…" Man lying was harder than it looks. Even Phoenix had to admit that she sounded absolutely ridiculous. Mrs. Litwak only raised an eyebrow and let go of Phoenix's shoulder. "Miss Reilly Jr. you know the penalty for trespassing on school property after school hours. I never thought that I'd say this, but, Phoenix… you are now going to have to serve detention."

Time stopped as those words came out of the principal's mouth. Phoenix? In detention? She was pretty sure that those words _definitely _didn't go together.

Phoenix was at a major loss of words. "Follow me and I will lead you to the detention room." Mrs. Litwak said as she started to walk back towards the school. "B-but… Mrs. Litwak. I can't serve _detention_. Especially not now!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Now Phoenix." Mrs. Litwak said sternly. All Phoenix did was slump her shoulders and walk behind the principal. She knew that she had to find Rhonda, but how was she going to get out of detention?

Rhonda ran as fast as she could back to Sugar Rush and found the security office. She ran up to one of the workers. "Excuse me, did you happen to have a Phoenix Reilly Jr. in here earlier?" Rhonda asked. The worker nodded. "Yes ma'am, but she had been released and said that she was going back to the school to get her truck."

Slightly smiling Rhonda thanked the worker and walked quickly out of the office. When she got outside she began sprinting. That was until she tripped over something. "OW!" She exclaimed in pain.

Once the pain eased away from her head she stood up and dusted herself off. Rhonda saw someone else lying on the ground and decided to help him or her up. "Hey buddy, you okay?" She asked. The voice sounded a little too deep for a girl so it had to be a boy. "Yeah, thanks." He said.

Rhonda's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Hey, aren't you the… captain of the… football team?" She asked sheepishly. Yes the figure she had knocked over was none other than Calhoun. Once he saw her face he squinted his eyes and then grimaced. "Your Rhonda Reilly; aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah… how did you know my name?" She asked. "This is _ALL YOUR FAULT!_ IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I WASN'T FOCUSED AT FOOTBALL PRACTICE! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR STEALING NOT ONLY THE GOLF KART BUT OUR MOST PRECIOUS MEDAL AND IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT… I met Pheonix." Rhonda immediately saw his face darken as he mentioned Phoenix's name.

"How do you know Phoenix?" Rhonda asked. Calhoun sighed and lifted his head ever so slightly. "She bumped into me and told me that she was looking for you. I told her that I would help and then… never mind."

Rhonda only nodded. After a long awkward silence between the two she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Phoenix.

_RHONDA! Help me I'm in detention!_

Rhonda's mouth gaped open when she read this. She then turned to Calhoun and held her phone up slightly. "I think I know where Phoenix is. But we're gonna need to bust her out. You up for a breakout?" She asked with a devious smirk which Calhoun returned. "Well then let's go."

They had got back to the school and saw Phoenix sitting in one of the classrooms looking extremely uncomfortable. "Psst.. Phoenix." Rhonda whispered. When Phoenix turned her head, she almost let out a surprised yelp and looked back at the teacher's desk. Luckily the teacher wasn't there.

Phoenix grabbed her things and climbed out the window when she was sure that she wouldn't be seen. "Rhonda! You're okay!" She exclaimed as she hugged her sister but instantly froze and scowled. "Wait a second… why should I care if you are okay or not. You got me in so much trouble! I nearly died!"

Rhonda tried to butt in but Phoenix stopped her. "I don't want to hear it. I bet you don't even _know_ what it feels like to be rejected and treated like a criminal!" She then crossed her arms and looked away from Rhonda.

That was when Phoenix noticed that Calhoun was there also which made Phoenix scowl even more. "OH GREAT… YOU BROUGHT HIM TO! Why did you bring _him_?" She spat. "What choice did I have Phoenix… and frankly, I do know how it feels to be rejected and treated like a criminal. That's every day of my life." Phoenix then looked back at Rhonda. "I… had no idea. I-I'm sorry Rhonda."

"Hey, don't worry about it, we're fine now." Rhonda said as she tries to lighten the mood up. It did for a couple of seconds until Phoenix remembered that Calhoun was there also. She just glared at him.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, what happened between you two?" She asked. Neither of them answered her. "Um… Hello, anyone home?" Rhonda even tried snapping her fingers in front of the two of them. Still nothing.

"Okay, whatever is up with you guys you better settle it right now." She demanded. Calhoun sighed and walked towards Phoenix. "Phoenix… listen, I-" He was cut off. "What you did was totally unfair! I didn't even do anything wrong. I just called you a dynamite guy and you freaked out. The last thing that you told me was 'GET OUT!' And… a-and…" Phoenix started to hyperventilate as tears brimmed her eyes.

Rhonda's eyes widened as she looked at her older sister. After about a minute Rhonda turned her attention towards Calhoun. "What happened?" She mouthed. Calhoun motioned for her to wait and he walked over to Phoenix. When he was in arms length of her he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that I hurt you that bad. I really hate all of this romantic stuff but I guess I could try and get used to it. I'll explain why I got mad later but right now we need to go save Rhonda's little friend. Just… don't be mad at me, please?"

Phoenix smiled and tightly hugged Calhoun. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while. Rhonda chuckled. "Alright, you two can be all lovey dovey later. Right now we need to go help out Vancent before it's too late."

Calhoun and Phoenix nodded in agreement and loosened their grip on each other. "Where is he?" Phoenix asked. Rhonda shrugged as she got in the back of the golf kart. "All I know is he's at the Sugar Rush racetrack." Calhoun got in the driver's seat and started the golf kart.

When they got there, Rhonda was the first one out and she saw Candy's assistant Belle rolling a trashcan with what appeared to be the broken pieces to Vancent's kart. "HEY!" She yelled loud enough for Belle to hear. Belle turned around to find Rhonda, Phoenix and someone else that she did not recognize. "Oh, it's you. Look Rhonda, Queen Candy has absolutely no interest in talking to you so you can just-"

"I don't care if she doesn't want to talk to me. Where's Vancent?" Rhonda asked getting upset very quickly. "I'll never tell." Belle said plainly. Rhonda huffed and grabbed Belle by the front of her green shirt; hauling her up so they can be face to face. "Listen, I don't know what's going on in this candy coated heart of darkness but you better tell me _know_." Rhonda said barely above a whisper.

Belle gulped. "W-what are you going t-to do?"

"Do you want to find out? If not then I suggest you tell me where Vancent is and tell me why I found this?" Rhonda then pulled out the booklet and showed Belle the cover. Belle's eyes went wide. "Okay I'll talk. Queen Candy worked with the Von Schweetz family back in '07 but when Mr. and Mrs. Von Schweetz died in the car accident back in '08 she took over the whole business. Since Vancent was only five, he had no idea what his parents did and he ran away."

Rhonda dropped Belle. "Where is Vancent?" She asked. "Candy put Vancent in the back of her office. Here's the key." Nodding, Rhonda motioned for Phoenix and Calhoun to follow. The three then walked to the office and found Vancent sitting with his head in his hands. "Hey there kid, need some help?"

Vancent looked up and saw Rhonda and two other people standing in the doorway. The other girl then disappeared for a minute and then came back with his kart. Vancent raised an eyebrow.

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. Now… are you just gonna sit there and mope around all day or are you going to get up and race?" Rhonda asked with a smirk. Vancent slowly grinned and looked up at her.

"You know, you are a real big stinkbrain Rhonda. Now get me out of here and LET'S RACE!" Vancent exclaimed. When they got Vancent out of the backroom, they made their way to the race track.

**There are only a couple more chapters to go so please keep reading 'till the end. Remember to leave a review. You can also PM me for any ideas you have and want to give me. If not then okay.**

**THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 12: 'I'm Gonna Win'

**Chapter 12: 'I'm Gonna Win'**

When they arrived at the track, the race had already started not too long ago. Vancent had led the group in his kart with Rhonda on the back. Calhoun and Phoenix were not too far behind them in the golf kart. Rhonda looked down at Vancent and smiled when she saw how focused he was. "Remember kid," She started. "You don't have to win, just cross the finish line and you will legally be allowed to race."

"Oh I'm gonna cross that finish line all right…" Vancent's paused for a moment to look up at her. "And I'm gonna win." He said with a determined voice. When they got to the starting line Vancent crossed it and his name automatically appeared on the board.

It took Vancent a minute to catch up with the rest of the racers but he eventually did. He passed by most of them with ease; making all of them confused and led to most of them getting into an accident. The crowed only roared his name and egged him on. Vancent made them chant with excitement even more when he stomped on the gas pedal making him go twice as fast.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Calhoun asked Rhonda whose main response was a scoff. "Please, this kids a natural. There's no way anything's gonna go wrong."

Phoenix smiled warmly. She had never seen her younger sister so happy before. Calhoun caught the smile on Phoenix's face and lightly poked her side making her giggle. "What?" Phoenix asked as she defensively covered her sides to protect herself from being poked again. Calhoun only shrugged. "Nothing… you really love your sister, don't you?" He asked. The warm smile that was on Phoenix's face returned as she quickly glanced at Rhonda who was cheering. "Yea, I guess I never really noticed how bad people treated her. But that's going to change once everything's back to normal."

They were at the third part of the course which meant that there was only one more course to go. There were only three more racers to pass and then he would be caught up with Queen Candy. Vancent's face instantly turned into a scowl when he saw that Toffyta, Rancine and Candlehead were the three racers that were in front of him.

Looking in one of the side mirrors, Rancine gasped when she saw Vancent behind her. She turned around for only a moment to see if Vancent was really there and when she saw him Rancine immediately turned forward again. "Guys! It's the _GLITCH!"_

Oh how Vancent hatted that nickname.

Toffyta also Vancent and looked over to the other boy right beside him. "Candlehead, you know what to do!" He said. Candlehead nodded and pressed a button in his kart that sent cherry looking things right in Vancent's path. He swerved out of the way just in time. Right as he did Toffyta turned to him and grinned evilly.

"I told you Vancent; you're just an accident waiting to happen." When Toffyta made that statement he and the other two racers started to laugh loudly. Their moment of satisfaction soon ended when Vancent shook frantically somehow making his way in front of them. The four screamed and jumped off of the ramp. Only Vancent made it to the other side while the other's fell. Lucky for them the ground was padded.

Vancent laughed triumphantly when he heard them all complaining. "All right Vancent, get it together. No more shaking." He told himself over and over again.

Back at the starting line, Rhonda released a heavy yet relieved sigh. "That was good but we really don't need any more surprises." Rhonda said. Calhoun and Phoenix nodded in agreement.

When Vancent finally saw Queen Candy, he sped towards her as fast as he could. Apparently, she thought that all of the other kids had dropped out so she was gradually making her way through the fourth course. That was until Vancent bolted right past her. Her eyes widened and her successful smile was turned into a look of shock mixed with disbelief.

Vancent only winked at her and took first place. When her shock wore off, Queen Candy saw one of the paths that was blocked off and broke through the yellow 'do not cross' tape.

He was so happy. For years he's been dreaming for this moment to some true and now it was! And the best part was he was winning. Vancent had easily taken first place but he didn't expect what happened next. Queen Candy had appeared out of nowhere and rammed into Vancent's kart; flipping it around making them face to face.

"W-W-WHAT ARE Y-Y-YOU DOI-ING!?" Vancent exclaimed. Candy only leaned closer towards him and clenched her teeth. "I will not allow you to cross. THAT. _FINISH LINE!" _

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Candy yelled at Vancent. Right then and there Rhonda squinted her eyes to get a better look at Candy. "Wait a minute…" She muttered. Phoenix raised an eyebrow questionably. "What's wrong?" She asked. Suddenly everything about Sugar Rush and Queen Candy clicked into place.

Candy had taken over the Sugar Rush Race Track not to long after Vancent's parents passed away. Why would she be so obsessed with racing and owning the race track? Unless…

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY I DON'T WANT YOU TO CROSS THAT FINISH LINE? BECAUSE IF YOU DO THEN I'LL LOSE THE RACE TRACK FOREVER! RACING IS MY LIFE! THEY DIDN'T CALL ME TURBINE FOR NOTHING!"

Everything went silent after that remark.

That was when it suddenly dawned on Rhonda why Candy took the track and her obsession with racing. She then looked up on the monitor and saw Vancent quickly back his kart up to get away from Candy/Turbine. His plan actually worked better than expected. When he backed away, he raced away as fast as he could and didn't even notice that she had crashed into a tree.

When Vancent made it to the finish line, he crossed it and the crowd roared with cheers. Catching his breath, he found himself being hoisted out of his kart and into the air by none other than Rhonda. He slowly started to laugh. He won. He couldn't believe it. Him, Vancent Von Schweetz had _won_!

"You did it kid!" Rhonda cheerfully exclaimed. "I WON! I WON, I WON, I WON!" This was the happiest day of Vancent's kid life. When Rhonda put him down, all of the racers came up to him. "Listen, Vancent… we really feel bad about what we did an-" Toffyta was cut off by Vancent waiving his hand. "Aw, don't worry about it. It's no big deal. Well… now it's not."

They all chuckled and after a couple minutes of conversing, they all went their separate ways. "Well it's nice to see that those little cavities are easily forgiven." Rhonda said sarcastically. Vancent chuckled. "Hey guys, I called the police. They are on their way now." Phoenix said as she stuffed her phone in her pocket.

Not too soon after that the police came and arrested Candy. "W-wait, you can't do this! Do you know who _I AM_!? I'm Turbine, the greatest racer-"

"Ever… we heard you the first five hundred times. Now be quiet and get in the car." One of the policemen said. Candy's protests were drowned out by the door to the police car being slammed shut. "We'll be very sure to make sure she doesn't get out of jail. Now… is there a Vancent Von Shweetz here?"

Rhonda pushed Vancent forward. "Uh… h-hello sir." Vancent said nervously. The cop chuckled and handed Vancent a piece of paper. He slowly took it and looked at it. "What's this?" He asked. The cop smiled. "Well, I believe that this place belonged to your parents and it says right down here that if anything is to happen to them; the Sugar Rush Race Track would be all yours. Do you think that you can take good care of this place?"

Vancent looked up at Rhonda who smiled at him. He then nodded his head. The policemen then stood and smiled at the young boy. "Good, take care everyone." He then got into the car and drove off. "Well then, what's on the agenda for you to love birds?" Rhonda asked Phoenix and Calhoun smugly.

Rhonda and Vancent laughed when Calhoun grabbed Phoenix's hand and dragged her away. "What was that for?" She asked as she mocked being mad. He walked closer to her until they were barely inches apart. "I wanted to talk to you." Calhoun stated plainly.

"Yeah? About what?"

Calhoun shrugged making Phoenix giggle. "I wanted to say that I was sorry. I really want you to how much I care about you and all of that stupid stuff. But… today was pretty fun and," He took a deep breath and took her hands. "I love you."

Phoenix smiled sweetly. "I love you to." Without another thought she kissed his cheek. Calhoun froze and stared down at a grinning Phoenix. Her grin faltered when he grimaced. She started to stutter and try and find the right words to apologize. Thomas John Calhoun had fallen in love once and nearly gotten married to the person who was supposed to be his one and only. And then that one and only died. Now… he had his new purpose standing right in front of him. He had to make a promise to himself not to let anything bad happen to his new purpose.

His new _everything_.

Calhoun put his arms firmly around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to him. Without another thought, he sealed his lips with Phoenix's. She was very shocked at first… that was until she realized that he had kissed her on purpose because he did have feelings for her. Phoenix just eased into the kiss and they stayed like that for a while. When they broke apart, even though neither of them wanted to, they stared at each other. "Hey, where did you say you lived again?" Phoenix asked as she played with some of Thomas's hair.

He only raised an eyebrow. "In an apartment by myself. Why?"

Phoenix smirked. "We can change that, now can't we?" Laughing a little, Thomas raised his eyebrow playfully. "Oh really, how?" He asked. Phoenix rolled her eyes and shoved him a little. "Come and live with me and Rhonda."

They kissed again; this one was a little longer than the first. They stayed like that until they opened their eyes and saw Rhonda and Vancent standing right by them. Vancent rolled his eyes. "Come on yah dopes; stop being so gross! Oh, hey Phoenix?" He asked. "Yes?"

"Can I come live with you and Rhonda? My home is well, in a tunnel… under the bridge."

She only smiled and nodded. "Of course you can you sweet little thing. That means that we have to more people to add to our weird little family." She said teasingly. Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "Two?" She asked completely dumbfounded. "No one is living alone so these two are coming with us."

Vancent's face lit up. "Well then let's go home!" They laughed as Thomas drove them all back to Phoenix's blue truck. When they got in Rhonda chuckled. "You know, this all started because of me. I was the one who left for my own selfish purposes."

"Yeah, but if you never did this then I would've never gotten my own RACE TRACK!" Vancent exclaimed excitedly. And judging by the way Phoenix and Thomas were holding… Rhonda could say that they looked very happy. Who wouldn't be with this awesome little family that they had. Rhonda knew that the school year wouldn't be all that bad after all. And her life would be better from now on.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I really enjoyed writing this. Remember to leave a review. You can also PM me.**

**THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13: Last Chapter

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update this. I was working on some other stories (The Fix-It Kids and I Know). So without any further delay... hopefully no delays... Here is the last chapter :)**

**Chapter 13: From Good Endings to New ****Beginnings**

Today marked the day that Rhonda had officially became a senior at Litwak high school. Yes, last year had came and went very fast for Rhonda and her friends and now here she was once again sitting in Ms. Claire's office.

"So Rhonda, How was your summer vacation?"

Rhonda smiled at the question. "I had the best vacation ever. Okay, here's how it went..."

* * *

**GRADUATION**** DAY**

"Thomas John Calhoun." The announcer called Thomas's name and gave him his diploma. It was graduation day for all of the seniors at Litwak high. After a few more names were called, Phoenix was finally up. "Phoenix Reilly Jr."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Phoenix said as she emerged from thee gym holding her diploma. As soon as she spotted Thomas she ran into his arms. "TOMMY! OH MY LAND TOMMY, WE DID IT!" She laughed triumphantly and kissed her boyfriend.

When she let go she giggled at Thomas's expression. "Geez babe, calm down." Thomas said while chuckling and hugging her back. Phoenix smiled. "Sorry... I'm just relieved that there is no more school left."

"Phoenix! Thomas!" The couple turned around to see Vancent and Rhonda. "Hey guys, how'd you get out of school so early, cavity?" Thomas asked sarcastically. Vancent rolled his hazel eyes and playfully shoved Thomas. "Shut it, sarge. Hey Phoenix! Congrats on graduating! You to sarge."

Thomas smirked at his special nickname. He has grown to be very fond of the energetic nine year old. Not as much as Phoenix though.

"Thanks Van. Hey Rhonda, I need to run in and say bye to some of my friends real quick. Be right back guys. Wait at the truck. I'll be their soon. She turned to Thomas. "Here are the keys, babe." Phoenix leaned up and kissed Thomas before rushing off back into the gymnasium. "What kind of sugar ants crawled up the handy girls butt? She's all jumpy and whatnot."

Thomas chuckled. "She's just excited kiddo." He ruffled Vancent's already messy raven hair. "And I think what I'm about to do will excite her more than she already is."

Rhonda and Vancent looked at Thomas; both very confused. "You'll see..." Was Thomas's response to their faces.

Not to soon later Phoenix came out to the truck and lifted her black robe over her head. She was wearing a short, light blue dress underneath. "Alright guys, you ready to go?" Phoenix asked as she climbed into the drivers seat.

"Yah! Let's go, I'm hungry!" Vancent exclaimed. Rhonda rolled her eyes and climbed into the backseat with Vancent. "We'll eat later kid."

Once they were all in the truck, Phoenix seemed to be looking around for something. Thomas smirked at her; a mischievous glint tainted his regular blue eyes. "I think your sunglasses are up there..." He said as he pointed to the mirror above Phoenix. She raised an eyebrow and pulled the sun visor down.

Phoenix yelped in surprise when a black box fell right into her lap.

"What's wrong!?" Rhonda asked as she peered over her older sister's shoulder. Her brown eyes widened. "Umm... Phoenix? What's that?"

Phoenix slowly lifted the box and opened the lid. She gasped. Right in the middle of the black box sat a small diamond ring. Both Rhonda and Vancent shot Thomas a confused look. He only shrugged and glanced back at his still shocked girlfriend.

_"Thomas..."_

Slowly sitting the box down, Phoenix glanced at Thomas who smiled at her. "Well...?" He said. Phoenix slid the ring onto her finger before viciously clinging herself onto Thomas's body. "OH _TOMMY!_"

Vancent raised an eyebrow and glanced at Rhonda who was as shocked as ever. "What just happened?"

Slowly, Rhonda smiled and laughed. "They're getting MARRIED!" She exclaimed. Vancent's eyes grew wide and bright. "NO WAY, FINALLY!" They all laughed. Phoenix then roughly kissed her boyf-no-_fiancee_ on the lips.

**DAY OF THE**** WEDDING**

"How do I look?" Phoenix smiled nervously at Rhonda. She twirled a little in her sleeveless wedding dress and smoothed out a non-existent wrinkle. Her normally pony-tailed hair was down and wavy. Her cheeks were covered in honeyglows. And, like always, she wore no make up besides some light black eyeliner.

"Phoenix, you look amazing. Now... let's go get you married." Rhonda was dressed in a orange short sleeved dress that went right past her knees. Phoenix giggled and made her way out of the room.

"COME ON SARGE! HURRY UP!" Vancent exclaimed from the other side of the door.

Thomas swept some of the blonde hair that usually covered his eyes away and walked out the door. Looking down to his side, he snickered when he saw Vancent wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie. "Well, don't you look _cute_, cavity." Thomas said sarcastically. Vancent rolled his eyes and dragged Thomas down the hall.

"Whoa there squirt, where d'ya think your goin'?"

Vancent rolled his eyes. "Ummm, to the alter. Ga-doi! Where else, _dummy_?"

There she was. Phoenix walked down the aisle by herself and stood in front of Thomas. Rhonda smirked and gave Thomas a warning glare. He only chuckled and gazed into Phoenix's eyes. "You look beautiful, babe."

Phoenix blushed and sheepishly smiled at Thomas. His blonde hair covered one of his eyes but Phoenix could still see his eyes shining brighter than ever. They said there _'I Do's'_ and waited for their big moment. As soon as they could kiss, Phoenix pulled Thomas down quickly by the back of his neck and kissed him sweetly.

Rhonda let a few tears slip her eyes as she saw her sister's dream, well, for the past couple of months, finally come true. Vancent clapped loudly along with all of their friends. He glanced over at an unusually emotional Rhonda and made sure that she was looking his way so he could stick his tongue out at her.

Rhonda did the same and laughed as Vancent rolled his hazel eyes while grinning.

**FOURTH OF JULY**

"Come on guys, let's go!" Vancent exclaimed. Rhonda looked back at Phoenix who was cuddled up close to Thomas in the bed of the truck watching as the fireworks set off. "Leave them alone kid. They need to spend at least some time together."

Vancent huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever stinkbrain, let's go."

He dragged Rhonda into an empty spot near the blue truck and sat down. Rhonda sat next to him as they gazed up at the fireworks. "I like that one!" Vancent exclaimed as he pointed up at a mint green one. Rhonda pointed up at an orange one. "I like that one."

"Hey Rhonda?" Vancent asked. Rhonda turned to Vancent and nodded. "Yeah kid?"

Vancent paused for a moment to think about his question before asking it. "When are you and Markowski gettin' married?"

Rhonda chocked a little. "WHAT!?" Shrugging, Vancent folded his tiny hands in his lap. Suddenly, both Phoenix and her husband looked over the side of the truck. "I was kinda wonderin' to sis'."

Thomas chuckled. "I knew you two had somethin'. I'm not stupid Wreck-It."

"Just because your my brother-in-law doesn't mean _JACK,_ alright? So can it sister steel-er."

Putting his hands up defensively, Thomas pointed accusingly at his wife. "It's her fault. She seduced me." Gasping at Thomas, Phoenix glared at him and looked the other way. "Whatever, I guess that a divorce won't take that long to do." She giggled when Thomas grabbed her by the waist and brought her into a loving embrace. "You know I love you."

Rhonda rolled her eyes and sighed. "I do _NOT _like Markowski. Okay? Okay!"

They all laughed as Vancent nudged her. "We're just kiddin' with ya stinkbrain."

Rhonda smiled and fell onto the grass as they watched the rest of the fireworks together.

* * *

After many other stories, Rhonda heard the first period bell ring and that meant that she had to meet up with her boyfriend.

"I've gotta go. BYE MS. CLAIRE!"

Ms. Claire smiled and waved. "Have a nice day Rhonda."

Outside of the office sat Markowski. "Hey Rhonda."

Rhonda smiled and hugged him tightly. "Hi." She bit her lip as she thought of something. "Look, I'm sorry 'bout what happened last year. Ya know, how I stole your uniform and everything."

Markowski laughed and put an arm around Rhonda's waist. "Don't worry 'bout it. It's in the past. And besides, people already stopped making fun of me so everything's cool."

Rhonda smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

She then thought back to last August when school had first started and she was a Junior. She remembered how jekeous she was of Phoenix and how much she really hated being made fun of. And she remembered how she had sneaked onto the football field just to win a medal to prove that she was better than Phoenix.

But she wound up meeting Thomas and Vancent. Then she remembered how that Queen Candy chick was actually Turbine and how she stole what was supposed to be Vancen't Go-Kart track.

And then she remembered how everything had changed. Everyone started to love Vancent, meaning that no one made fun of him. Phoenix got married to Thomas and still very happy.

As for herself...Well, she is friends with everyone. She has a boyfriend. And she has the best life ever.

What more could she want?

**AW! I know that there might be some grammar mistakes in there but I hope you guys liked it! As for the basic idea of a humanized Wreck-it Ralph genderbent story, I think that I will start on another one. This time AFTER I finish a story :P Anyway, you guys can either leave a review and or PM me for anything that you have to say. **

**Also, I will update my other stories soon!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
